


I like you

by XiaN2789



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream lives on Ranboo’s head rent free, Love Confessions, M/M, Techno had a crush on ranboo, fluff(?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaN2789/pseuds/XiaN2789
Summary: Dream is always taking in ranboo’s head and Ranboo doesn’t know whySorry this was rushed or badly written oof-
Relationships: Dream/Ranboo, Technoblade/Ranboo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	I like you

This was the 5th time Dream’s voice had appeared randomly on his head, Ranboo didn’t understand why and how but sure as hell he was very annoyed about it. The voice would be either telling him stuff he had never done and try to manipulate him or just be flirting as in telling him he was very pretty, telling him he was his or just saying some cords and to go to them just to find big rose bushes or notes with well written poems. 

Sure it was weird and annoying but it somehow made ranboo feel warm inside

today was a boring day, he had already finished everything on his to do list which was going to see if either Phil or Techno needed anything done and to check up on his pets and inventory. 

He finally decided to go out and take a walk to clear out his mind, grabbing his coat, glasses and mask he headed out to the woods not knowing some pink haired with a monarch outfit had seen him with curious eyes. 

________________________________________

Looking around he saw how beautiful the snow made everything around him look, he let out a sigh closing his eyes.

“Well look at you beautiful it seems you’re all alone hmm?” A playful but recognizable voice came out in front of him as he opened his eyes, the same person who had invaded his mind was standing in person right in front of him, dirty blonde hair, bright green sweater and a porcelain mask with a weirdly drawn smiley face covering his face. 

A bit shooked ranboo glares at the other blonde “what are you doing here?” he asked crossing his arms 

“I came to see you! probably guessed you saw my notes?” Dream said 

Ranboo nodded “yeah.. why would you write them? More importantly to me? We barely talk” half red and green eyes looked at the other 

Dream sighted un clipping his mask revealing emerald green eyes “I thought I made it obvious.. for the way I been taking to you in your mind to the notes or the flowers that you were lead to” his cheeks dusted light in a shade of red 

“What do you mean?” Ranboo stared at the other confused trying to remember everything as in what the notes said to the flirty way the other would sometimes talk to him in 

“I might have an attraction towards you Ranboo... you’re quite an interesting person and I want to get to know you...” Dream looked at the other who was still confused which sighting he simply said “in other words I like you ranboo” 

Ranboo trying to take in what the other said looked at him surprised “y-you’re not lying?” 

Dream shook his head “I wouldn’t lie about this “ taking Ranboo’s hands he looked at the other in the eyes well glasses and smiled softly “do you feel the same way..?” 

Blushing slightly Ranboo looked down avoiding the others eyes “I thinking I might have started to have feelings towards you... when ever I would see your letters it would make me feel happy..” 

“C-can...can I kiss you..?” Dream suddenly asked making ranboo look up at him surprisingly 

“I-I ... s-sure!” Ranboo smiled 

Dream leaned in towards the other capturing the others lips with his, it was such a small kiss but Dream wanted to remember the feeling of the others strawberry flavored lips, as he pulled away he saw how flustered ranboo was, he found it quite adorable. 

“So... would you like to try ....us out?” Dream whispered softly while looking at the other’s eyes as well as his eyes 

Ranboo stayed quite for a moment, placing one of his hands on the other’s cheek while placing a small kiss the his other cheek, whispering “yes” while nodding 

Dream smiled and hugged the other who surprisingly returned the hug 

________________________________________

A bit far away the piglin hybrid looked at the pair, jealously and saddened written all over his face, he wouldn’t admit it but during the time the ender hybrid had been with him he had developed a small crush for the other with out knowing. It hurt seeing the person he loved with another, leaving the pair alone the pink haired returned towards his cabin.


End file.
